Attention-getting devices to inform motorists of potential hazards, such as poor road conditions, emergency situations, and pedestrians in crosswalks, are needed in addition to the typical street and highway signals and signs. Pedestrian crossings, for example, are areas in which motorists must be attentive to potential hazards involving pedestrians. While stop signs and traffic laws exist to inform motorists of such hazards, additional informative devices have proven effective. A need is therefore established for an attention-getting sign with warnings to stop and to heed pedestrians in a crosswalk utilizing a combination of lights and symbol structures toward this endeavor. The present portable apparatus provides a unique combination of lights and symbol structures to inform motorists of potential hazards.